Luz en medio de mi oscuridad
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Los finales felices son irreales y falsos, tanto como las ilusiones que mantuvo con vida mientras tuvo a sus amigos, al hombre que amaba y a su familia, a pesar de eso el amor no fue suficiente para salvarlos del dolor/ Paralelo a Una historia de amor para dos. FugaMiko, HiashixOC, MinaKushi
1. El peso del deber

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

><p><strong>Luz en medio de mi oscuridad<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: El peso del deber<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

— ¿Entiendes, Mikoto?

Frunciendo los labios, la niña de cabello negro se irguió todo lo posible en su baja estatura. Tenía una expresión bastante seria e irritada en su bello rostro, inspiró profundamente y asintió levemente, tratando de no perder la compostura ni nada por el estilo. Como siempre, tenía que escudarse tras la fachada impecable de la señorita de casa que era. Perteneciente de forma lejana a uno de los clanes más poderosos de la aldea de Konoha, y aunque su familia no fuera reconocida como tal, ella tenía que seguir el protocolo. Ser fuerte, fría e indiferente a todo, sólo esforzándose por seguir adelante para poder tener lo que por derecho le pertenecía.

Y aun se preguntaba si debía ser así. Siendo Mikoto Hayashi no era nadie, pero si como decían sus padres, lograba captar la atención de uno de los Uchihas herederos podían retomar el puesto en el clan, puesto que no merecían según los demás porque la sangre Uchiha por sus venas era insignificante a tal punto de que ya no llevaban ese apellido. A ella no le interesaba en lo más mínimo los apellidos ni la fuerza, pero sus padres eran otra cosa.

—Tienes que estar perfecta. Demuéstranos cuanto has aprendido. —dijo entonces su padre, sentado en la sala de su casa. Tenía los brazos cruzados y había dejado de lado el periódico que estaba leyendo cuando su madre le había traído a la sala para que apreciara su aspecto.

—Sí, padre —respondió la niña con voz monótona.

Su madre le besó la mejilla y acomodó una vez más los mechones que caían sobre sus blancas mejillas. Se notaba que eso les ilusionaba más a ellos que a ella. Asintió una vez más a las otras recomendaciones y se giró para ir a su cuarto, teniendo cuidado de caminar correctamente con ese Kimono lujoso que llevaba puesta. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y pasó con delicadeza, sin hacer el menor ruido, o sino la retarían.

En cuanto estuvo fuera de la vista de sus progenitores, suspiró extasiada y se encaminó a su cama para lanzarse sin cuidado, no le interesaba si dañaba algo del kimono, así seguro no tendría que estar pendiente de atraer la atención de un niño de nueve años. Realmente era irritable que ellos ya hubieran decidido su futuro sin ni siquiera tener el detalle de consultarle antes.

—Hmp…Uchiha —musitó frunciendo el ceño.

Había oído muchas cosas sobre ellos, sobre el mayor siempre hablaban maravillas, contando lo modesto y caballeroso que era. El menor era otro caso, al parecer todo lo contrario, frio, déspota y arrogante. ¿Por qué debía interesarse en un niño así? Ah, sí, porque el menor era el que al parecer tendría más oportunidades de llevarse el liderazgo en un futuro.

Resoplando por el destino que le tocaba, Mikoto se llevó una mano a su sedoso cabello negro, retirando el bello objeto tallado a mano, que tenía unos lirios adorándolos. Alzó la mirada y observó su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía delante de ella. Su piel blanca, sus ojos negros y todo en conjunto le hacían ver que pese a todo, tenía sangre Uchiha.

—Sólo espero…que realmente merezca la pena —dijo para sí misma de forma distraída, haciendo girar entre sus dedos el adorno.

En una horas se llevaría a cabo la fiesta en el barrio Uchiha, en la mansión principal del clan, presentando en sociedad, por así decirlo, a las jóvenes promesas ninjas, ella iría también porque dentro de poco comenzaría la academia, y sus padres habían logrado que se les invitara, así que debía ser obediente y realizar su objetivo. Aunque dudaba que alguno de ellos se fijara en ella, era bonita, si. Pero nada fuera de lo común, había algunas niñas mucho más hermosas que ella, y con más talento y reconocimiento. Allí, por lo menos para los Uchiha el apellido era lo que contaba.

Irían los Hyuga, el segundo clan más poderoso, los Yamanaka, los Akimichi, los Nara, los Aburame y un sinfín de clanes más, todo ellos sumamente reconocidos entre el mundo ninja por sus técnicas tan únicas como poderosas. Esperaba realmente no desentonar.

—Aunque ira Minato-kun —murmuró sonriendo con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Minato Namikaze, que había quedado huérfano tras la segunda guerra ninja, hace dos años, era uno de los niños más guapos de la aldea, y el que notablemente tenía un talento más grande que cualquiera de los herederos de los clanes más sobresalientes. Como a todas las niñas, ella también gustaba de él, aunque era por algo más que su físico, que si bien lo hacía guapo y adorable no era todo lo que importaba. La razón por la que le gustaba era porque Minato era amable y caballeroso, así como atento y educado.

Él merecía la pena, pero sus padres pensaban lo contrario. Estaban decididos a que ella, formara parte de la familia Uchiha.

Sacudió la cabeza resignada y esperó pacientemente, a que anocheciera por completo.

Cuando por fin llegó la hora, sus padres ya estaban listos con sus mejores trajes, elegantes y refinados, porque pese a todo conservaban un aire tan imponente como único, no eran un clan, pero por ellos había aprendido los mejores modales, a responder cuando debía ser, y a callar cuando tenía que hacerlo, al igual que cocinar, en otras palabras ser la candidata perfecta para ser una buena esposa y madre.

Mientras caminaban con propiedad a los terrenos del clan, se encontraron con los demás invitados, a pocos metros de ellos, sus padres se acercaron a saludar a los Hyuga, quienes saludaron y caminaron junto a ellos. Mikoto estaba nerviosa, podía ser segura de sí misma la mayor parte del tiempo, pero acababa de divisar por el rabillo del ojo a dos niñas Hyuga que iban delante de su familia, debían ser pertenecientes a una de las ramas.

Eran absolutamente preciosas, tanto que por un momento creyó que lo mejor sería dar media vuelta y listo. Ella no podía competir contra una Hyuga. La que iba más adelante y a la vez parecía más tranquila tenia la piel blanca y pálida como la nieve, ojos perlas y un bonito y brilloso cabello castaño ondulado que le caía hasta la cintura.

La otra por el contrario, parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse, el rojo de sus mejillas contrastaba claramente con su pálida piel, sus ojos perlas parecían ansiosos y jugueteaba con sus dedos en claro signo de nerviosismo, su cabello era azulado y lacio hasta su cintura.

La niña debió darse cuenta de que la miraba, porque ladeó la cabeza para mirar atrás, topándose con ella. Durante un segundo Mikoto pensó que la niña le daría una mirada despectiva y superior como lo haría cualquiera de ese clan, pero contrario a eso, ella le sonrió tímidamente. Titubeó un instante y le correspondió la sonrisa, adelantándose para caminar junto a ella.

—Hola —saludó.

—H…H-Hola —respondió mirando al suelo.

La pelinegra se mordió el labio pensando en que decir, la niña era dolorosamente tímida y seria dificil sacarle respuestas en las que no tartamudeara.

—Soy Mikoto Hayashi, un gusto.

—H…Hana H-Hyuga —se presentó con propiedad, alzando la mirada y espiando a través de sus pestañas.

Alzó las cejas con sorpresa. Si no se equivocaba ella pertenecía a la rama principal del clan Hyuga, seguramente una de las tantas candidatas a ser la esposa del futuro líder del clan Hyuga. Asintió y volvió su mirada a la imponente mansión que se alzaba ante su vista.

— ¿Nerviosa?

—A-Algo —reconoció con tristeza dando un suspiro. Sus mejillas comenzaron a tomar su color natural, abandonado el rojo que le invadía —. E-Es que papá dijo que s-seria una fiesta muy importante…

—Lo es —dijo Mikoto asintiendo. Hana miraba al frente, no estaba seguro, pero creía que miraba en dirección a dos niños que iban encabezando toda la marcha del clan Hyuga. Parecían gemelos. —, pero será nuestra presentación en sociedad. ¿También iniciaras la academia este año?

Hana asintió.

—T-Tuve que r-rogarle m-mucho t-tiempo a papá. N-No q-quería.

— ¿Por qué? —se extrañó la pelinegra.

—D-Dijo que n-no me hacia f-falta. Q-Que sólo d-debía a-aprender a ser una b-buena esposa.

Mikoto arrugó el ceño.

—Mis padres pensaban igual —señaló irritada, cruzando los brazos y alzando la barbilla con orgullo —, los ignoré. Ellos también quieren que sólo me preocupe por eso, pero a cambio les dije que sería ninja, lo quisieran o no. Vamos…las mujeres no solo servimos para dar hijos y cuidar el hogar. No somos inútiles. A mi particularmente me gustaría ser como Tsunade-sama.

— ¿T-Tsunade-sama? ¿U-Una de los sannin?

—Exactamente —afirmó Mikoto con los ojos brillosos —. Es una de las mujeres más poderosas y famosas de nuestro mundo. ¿No te gustaría ser como ella? Fuerte y decidida, fue la que llevó a la victoria a Konoha en la segunda guerra. ¿A qué seria genial que nos entrenara?

Hana ensanchó sus ojos con sorpresa. Pensaba que era la única niña que quería ese tipo de vida, las demás sólo se preocupaban por su aspecto, la ropa que debían vestir, y más que todo por intentar posicionarse en un buen clan. Ella ya estaba dentro de un buen clan, y no era lo máximo, lo único por la que le saludaban y mostraban respeto era por su apellido, ella misma no contaba mucho. Además las mujeres no eran muy contadas y sobresalientes, solo se dedicaban a ver por el hogar.

Ella quería más, al igual que la legendaria Tsunade, la discípula del tercero. Una leyenda entre las Kunoichis, y claro que sería lo máximo si decidiera entrenar a algunas y ella tuviera ese honor.

Soñar no costaba nada.

— ¿Qué piensas?

—Tienes razón —murmuró sin tartamudear. —, ser entrenada por Tsunade-sama seria genial.

La pelinegra le sonrió y Hana hizo lo mismo. Tenían la seguridad de que se llevarían bastante bien, incluso aunque no parecieran tener en común más que el mismo sueño.

— ¡Hana!

La niña miró a su madre, la mujer le hizo una seña para que se acercara, y le dirigió una mirada despectiva a la pelinegra, mirándola de arriba abajo y frunciendo los labios. Mikoto se envaró indignada, no le gustaba esa miradita. Hana viendo exactamente que molestaba a su madre sacudió la cabeza, se despidió de Mikoto y se adelantó.

—L-Lo s-siento —había murmurado antes de acercarse a su familia.

Mikoto entendió a pesar de que quería decirle unas cuantas cosas a esa mujer, pero no lo hizo por la educación recibida, sólo tenía que agachar la cabeza y fingir que no notó nada. Así eran las cosas para ella, o por lo menos así la mirarían los jefes de los grandes clanes, por que la madre de Hana no debía ser cualquier Hyuga a juzgar por la altanareria que poseía. Debía acostumbrarse.

—Mikoto, recuerda que tienes que portarte de forma educada y…—empezó a decir su madre cuando ella regresó con ellos.

—Lo recuerdo, madre —le cortó, no dejo que nada de el enojo que le recorría se mostrara en su voz.

—Bien, debes ser perfecta. Con suerte, formaremos parte de los Uchiha en unos años.

—Sí.

Pero… ¿De qué serviría formar parte de unos de los clanes más importantes, si la repudiaban? En el caso de que le aceptaran claro. La mirada que le dirigió la señora Hyuga le dejó claro que era vista como poco más que una bastarda, lo cual no era tan alejado a la realidad. No era Uchiha, y la vez lo era, de forma lejana, muy lejana.

—Levanta la cabeza y no estés nerviosa —le ordenó su padre cuando pasaron a través de las puertas de la mansión.

No contestó.

Cuando entró la luminosidad le recibió, habían decorado las paredes y todo el salón principal de una forma antigua y muy hermosa. Le gustó, lo cual demostraba que los Uchiha no eran tan anticuados y obsesionados solos con los colores oscuros. La fiesta se tornó aburrida y monótona mientras transcurrieron las horas, ella no estaba nada a gusto, lo único que quería hacer era regresar a su casa y dormir largo rato, en unos días comenzaba la academia y la ilusión de ser una gran Kunoichi era lo único que no se le quitaba de la mente.

Tan enfrascada estaba en sus pensamientos, al lado de la mesa de los refrescos que cuando se volteó con el suyo en mano chocó contra un niño que había ido allí también para eso, de no ser por los reflejos únicos del niño seguro le habría lanzado encima todo el refresco, que cayó al piso.

—Lo siento —dijo automáticamente, apenada.

—No pasa nada, Mikoto-san —respondió el niño educadamente.

La pelinegra que en ese momento estaba con la cabeza gacha pidiendo disculpas alzó la mirada sorprendida, al escuchar la voz del niño. Sonrojada se irguió para mirar de frente a Minato, el niño pasó por su lado para coger un refresco. Le sonrió de forma deslumbrante.

—Minato-kun —susurró algo tonteada por la sonrisa que le dedicaba.

— ¿Hm? ¿Te pasa algo? Estas roja —le dijo perplejo —. ¿Es por el calor?

—No —dijo sintiendo que sus mejillas se tornaban más rojas. ¿Cómo podía ser un genio, y al mismo tiempo un completo despistado? No se sorprendía de que supiera su nombre, Minato se sabía el nombre de casi todas las niñas de su generación, lo que le hacía mucho más caballeroso y educado que los demás. Sí, pero era un completo despistado para darse cuenta cuando una chica estaba interesada en él.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿Con quién has venido? —preguntó para desviar el tema.

Minato era huérfano, así que suponía que alguien debía haberle traído, podía ser un genio pero seguía teniendo ocho años, casi nueve como se recordó. No es que le interesase mucho la edad, ella iba a cumplir los nueve en una semana.

—Tsunade-sama se ofreció a traerme —dijo despreocupado.

—Ah —disimuladamente desvió la mirada hacia el lugar de las mesas de las bebidas para los adultos, donde sin duda siempre se encontraría a la sannin. En efecto estaba ahí, emborrachándose, ese era su único defecto. Tras la muerte de su hermano menor se había refugiado en el alcohol y en su novio, que estaba con ella, intentado controlarla.

En ese momento, se escuchó como llamaban la atención de todos, se volvió como todos los demás hacia el frente, donde el líder del clan Uchiha estaba parado con dos niños a su lado, bueno, uno debía tener su edad o por ahí, y el otro era un adolescente. Ambos tenían el cabello negro al igual que los ojos, sin embargo el menor poseía un aspecto arrogante desde lejos; el mayor en cambio tenía una expresión más humilde y algo pícara.

Sin lugar a dudas eran los dos herederos del clan Uchiha.

Teyaki y Fugaku Uchiha.

El líder habló, ella apenas y le prestó atención, estaba más ocupada mirando al techo con aburrimiento. De verdad los discursos que lanzaban los Uchiha sobre el honor, la fuerza y tantas cosas más le exasperaban demasiado. Estaba cansada de ese aire de poder que repartían sobre todos, estaba segura de que si los Uchiha fueran más humildes serian un clan mas aceptado por la aldea.

Pero se forzó a prestarle atención, porque si sus padres la descubrían le retarían. Cuando concentró su mirada otra vez hacia ellos, y entonces pudo ver que el menor de ellos parecía tan aburrido como ella ante el discurso, aunque mantenía la compostura de forma envidiable. Se descubrió mirándole con curiosidad, y cuando sin querer se topó con esos ojos oscuros tan…atrayentes y enigmáticos, bajó la mirada sonrojada.

—…y les presento a mi heredero, mi hijo menor que en unos días comenzara su instrucción como ninja: Fugaku Uchiha. Mi decisión es acertada y Fugaku guiara con sabiduría y poder a nuestro clan.

— ¿Qué? —susurró Mikoto sorprendida. Apenas y había escuchado lo último.

—Fugaku ha sido elegido como el próximo líder de los Uchiha —le repitió Minato sonriente.

Él y Fugaku eran amigos, suponía que entre genios se entendían. Todos aplaudían a su alrededor así que se unió, analizando como Fugaku se adelantaba hasta estar a la par con su padre, con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro. Con la luz más fuerte en ese momento, Mikoto pudo apreciar las facciones del niño. Era muy guapo, aunque serio, de cabello entre negro y castaño oscuro y mandíbula prominente.

Se presentó y mientras hablaba de representar bien a su clan y enorgullecer a su familia, la miró, sus oscuros y penetrantes ojos se posaron sobre ella, y Mikoto no pudo evitar estremecerse. No era como cuando estaba con Minato, era algo…diferente y parecido al mismo tiempo, sólo que más fuerte. Él no le quitó la mirada de encima mientras daba su discurso y al final tuvo que rendirse en el duelo de miradas e intentar perderse entre los invitados.

Le pareció que le dirigió una media sonrisa antes de que volviera su atención a su familia.

.

~o~

.

El cielo estaba bastante oscuro, ni una sola estrella iluminaba la noche. Suspiró y acomodó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, seguro faltarían al menos otras dos horas antes de que sus padres decidieran regresar a casa y como estaban bastantes ocupados riendo y charlando con los demás adultos, prefería estar afuera dejando que el aire le serenara.

Tenía bastante rato, así que caminó distraídamente por los terrenos del clan. Cuando se cansó se sentó en una de las bancas que había en el camino del barrio Uchiha por así decirlo, a pesar de formar parte de Konoha, los Uchihas vivían todos juntos en medio de la aldea, a pesar de que no les separaba nada, era como si hubiera una barrera invisible que los mantuviera a otro nivel del resto de personas.

— ¿Aburrido, no?

Alzó la cabeza para ver como Teyaki Uchiha jugueteaba con una piedra en sus manos.

—Sí, un poco —admitió sorprendida de que le dirigiera la palabra.

—Vaya, no hay muchas valientes que lo admiten, jaja —rió mirándola con diversión, mezclada con la sorpresa —, la mayoría solo piensa en agradar a mis padres y listo.

Se sonrojó antes palabras, sabiendo que eso era exactamente lo que debía hacer.

—No me malinterpretes —se explicó al ver su expresión. Parecía de verdad no poseer mucha arrogancia, le sonreía de forma amistosa —, no todos son así. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Mikoto…—dudó antes de proseguir —, Mikoto Hayashi, un placer.

Él la examinó minuciosamente unos largos minutos con expresión seria, antes de sonreírle y alzar su mano para entrelazarla con la de ella, Mikoto lo aceptó gustosa, ella no hablaba con casi nadie, así que no le molestaba tener un amigo, o algo parecido.

—Así que…somos familia, de forma lejana —dijo Teyaki pensativo —, por lo menos tu familia tiene algo de sangre Uchiha o eso es lo que oído. ¿Verdad?

—Sí.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Ocho, pronto cumpliré los nueve ¿Y tú?

—Catorce —respondió sonriendo — ¿Estudiaras para Kunoichi?

—Claro —contestó sin dudar —, ese es mi sueño. Ser una gran Kunoichi para poder enorgullecer a mi villa.

Teyaki rió de forma amistosa, despeinándola ligeramente.

—Eres bastante agradable, Mikoto.

Sonrió en forma de agradecimiento a esas palabras, y estaba lista para preguntarle algo…no recordó que, en ese momento Minato, Hiashi y Fugaku se dirigían hacia ellos, los tres caminando mientras charlaban de cosas que ella no oía. Bueno, Minato hablaba tranquilamente, con entusiasmo moderado, mientras los otros dos asentían y soltaban algunos monosílabos.

A veces se preguntaba ¿Cómo es que eran amigos?

—Mikoto-san —saludó Minato sonriendo —, Teyaki-san.

—Hola, Minato —saludó el Uchiha mayor, arqueando una ceja al ver que su hermano menor no hacia seña alguna de presentarse ante Mikoto, como tampoco lo hacia Hiashi. Sacudió la cabeza y rodó los ojos, había que ver lo arrogantes que eran esos niños.

—Minato-kun —dijo la pelinegra sonriendo sin mirar a los otros, la verdad no entendía pero se sentía extraña. Sentía la mirada de Fugaku sobre ella como si fuera una losa, quería alzar la cabeza y mirarlo, pero no lo hizo. Se limitó a enfocar su mirada sobre el hombro del rubio, que miraba a sus amigos con reproche ante su silencio.

—Hiashi, Fugaku —dijo Teyaki impaciente. Ambos eran unos arrogantes únicos, entendía porque se llevaban bien a pesar de la sana rivalidad que mantenían ambos clanes. Lo cual suponía un alivio, la unión entre ambos clanes los beneficiaria mucho, y más si era de amistad, en un futuro podían llegar a acuerdos que ayudarían a todos. Aunque esperaba que esos niños dejaran de lado esa arrogancia si querían llegar a algún lado —. Ella es Mikoto Hayashi. Mikoto, mi hermano Fugaku —señaló con la cabeza al pelinegro de ceño fruncido —, y Hiashi Hyuga.

La niña levantó la mirada de forma incomoda, se levantó de donde estaba sentada con elegancia y cuidado. Modales, se dijo mientras sonreía falsamente y se acercaba a ellos, ambos niños se mantenían recelosos, sin haber hecho alguna señal ante su presencia, y menos ante la presentación.

—Es un placer —susurró torpemente y empinándose ligeramente depositó un suave beso sobre la mejilla de Fugaku. Tenía que saludarlo correctamente, lo quisiera o no, le incomodara o no, le gustara o no. Así de sencillo.

El niño le miró incrédulo y casi retrocedió un paso, sentía un cosquilleo en la mejilla. Estaba sorprendido, no era menos, ninguna mujer había hecho eso antes, si apenas su madre hacia eso cuando era más pequeño. Minato desvió la mirada, tratando de no reír ante la cara de Fugaku. Hiashi solo arqueó una ceja ante la reacción exagerada del Uchiha y dejó que Mikoto le saludara con un beso en la mejilla.

Eso era lo normal, todas las niñas que eran entrenadas únicamente para ser esposas y madres tenían esos modales, normalmente las que provenían de grandes clanes.

Teyaki se carcajeó ante la cara de su hermano, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de este, que había despertado de su incredulidad ante las risas. Mikoto parpadeaba confundida… ¿Qué hizo mal?

—Pero que genio…—se burló Teyaki al ver la mirada de Fugaku —, creo que debes controlar un poco mas tu carácter, futuro líder del clan —añadió con mas burla lo otro.

—Hmp…cállate —dijo…no, ordenó el niño enojado.

—No me callo, soy mayor que tú —le recordó el otro levantándose de su sitio y pasando su brazo sobre los hombros frágiles de la niña.

— ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

—Todo —Teyaki se encogió de hombros —, vamos Mikoto. Te mostrare los terrenos del clan. Puedes venir a visitarnos cuando lo desees. Nos vemos —añadió para los demás, lanzándoles una miradita divertida.

Minato asintió ante la despedida, los otros…no. Fugaku observó como su hermano se iba con la niña de cabello y ojos negros con el ceño fruncido. No sabía que le disgusto más, si su reacción ante el simple saludo o la burla de su hermano.

— ¡Cuida ese genio, Fugaku! —le gritó su hermano desde la lejanía.

Definitivamente fue la burla de su hermano.

Siguió mirando a Mikoto, la niña desde los metros que le separaban le miró confundida, antes de sonreírle con duda y timidez y regresar su mirada a Teyaki, parecía que estaba diciendo algún chiste ya que ella se rió. No podía negar que era bonita.

—Hiashi-sama, por fin lo encuentro. Su padre lo llama —voltearon para ver como una niña de cabello castaño ondulado y ojos perlas hablaba con respeto a Hiashi.

—Hn…vamos. Ya puedes retirarte, Misumi.

—Sí.

.

~o~

.

Su madre le miró emocionada, su padre asintió con orgullo.

— ¿Así que eres amiga de Teyaki Uchiha?

—Hm…supongo —dijo cohibida.

Después de escuchar el sinfín de comentarios de sus padres, Mikoto creyó que tuvo suficiente de todo eso. Se despidió de ellos y regresó a su cuarto, mientras se retiraba el kimono y cepillaba su cabello pensaba en los acontecimientos ocurridos horas atrás. Teyaki era muy amable, realmente amable. Le cayó muy bien, y con la invitación de poder entrar a los terrenos del clan cualquier día, sus padres daban por hecho de que realmente formaría parte del clan Uchiha completamente.

—Fugaku…Uchiha —musitó.

¿Quién iba pensar que el segundo hijo seria quien lideraría a los Uchiha? Normalmente siempre eran los primogénitos, pero al parecer por lo que Teyaki le estuvo contando, nunca le interesó el mundo ninja, era más feliz y libre siendo solo un simple civil. Y ella sabía que él tenía razón, el camino Shinobi traía mucho dolor, dolor y sangre.

Pero no dejaría que eso le intimidara. Ella había escogido ese camino, y seguiría hasta el final. Nada la pararía.

Era cierto que tendría muchos obstáculos y que seguro perdería amigos, familiares o incluso la vida, pero sería feliz haciendo lo que quería y deseaba. Ese era su destino, el destino que escogió.

Lo que no soñaba es que a pesar de que su camino estuviera marcado por el amor, la alegría y la amistad, su final estaba escrito con sangre. Porque ser una Uchiha o querer serlo en un futuro…seria su desgracia.

.

* * *

><p><em>Hola!<em>

_Vale, se que puse en mi perfil que no actualizare ninguno de mis fics hasta el primero de Setiembre o tal vez unos días antes, pero no dije nada de un nuevo fic, además tengo ya algo avanzado este._

_Para ser exactos, es un fic Paralelo a "Una historia de amor para dos" el fic de Minato y Kushina. Aunque este será desde el punto de vista de Mikoto y Fugaku, su historia, su enamoramiento hasta el día en que mueren a manos de Itachi T^T._

_Este fic va para el foro __**"El Valor de los extras"**__ porque a pesar de no ser los principales, tienen su propia historia. ^^_

_Besos_

_Bella Scullw._

_¿Algún reviews?_


	2. Amistades que cambian

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

><p><strong>Luz en medio de mi oscuridad<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: Amistades que cambian<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

—Dale esto a Teyaki, y pórtate bien —le instó su madre dándole una caja bellamente adornada que contenía exquisitos dulces, preparadas por ambas. Mikoto era una experta en eso, su madre se encargó de eso.

—Sí, mamá —respondió.

Su madre le sonrió de forma deslumbrante, apartándole un mechón de su cabello negro que le caía por los ojos, le escuchó murmurar algo de cortarle el cabello, esperaba que no, porque le gustaba su cabello. Pero sabía que tampoco le llevaría la contraria, siempre diría que sí, siempre los obedecería. Ese era el peso del deber que cargaba y que debía aceptar. Desde pequeña obligada a obedecer y acatar órdenes.

Y ahora parecían más ilusionados con ella, sería la segunda vez que visitaría el barrio Uchiha en menos de una semana. Se dio cuenta de que yo no estaban interesados en que se casara con el heredero mientras fuera un Uchiha poderoso bastaba para ellos. En fin, no es como si Teyaki le interesara, y ella menos a él. Kami ¡Le llevaba seis años! así que no se preocuparía por eso.

Se alisó la ropa que llevaba, su madre siempre insistía en querer ponerle Kimonos y vestidos elegantes pero esa vez no se dejó. Teyaki se ofreció amablemente en ayudarla un poco con su entrenamiento, al día siguiente comenzarían las clases, así que tendría que ir mas cómoda a menos que deseara hacer el ridículo. Los dulces serian para él y sus padres, que pese a todos sus temores fueron amables con ella y no la miraron sobre el hombro.

—Mikoto, llegaste. Pensé que tenía que esperar otra media hora —le recibió el adolescente divertido.

La niña se sonrojó.

— ¿Legué tarde? —estaba segura de que iba más bien temprano.

Teyaki se rió de su expresión, le arrebató la caja de dulces y le hizo pasar a la cocina, donde sus padres conversaban y terminaban de comer algunos aperitivos que había preparado la señora Uchiha. Se sorprendió al ver a Fugaku sentado al lado de su padre, la vez pasada que fue allí, él no se encontraba.

El niño la escrutó un segundo con su oscura mirada, haciéndola estremecer y luego se volvió a su padre, haciendo un seco asentimiento.

—Ese es mi hijo —dijo el señor Uchiha con orgullo.

—Mikoto, querida —le saludó la señora Uchiha con una sonrisa cálida, abrazándole y e indicándole que se sentara al lado de Teyaki.

—Traje algunos dulces. —murmuró quitándole la caja de las manos a Teyaki y dándoselos a la señora Uchiha.

—Eres muy amable, cariño —dijo la mujer sonriéndole —. ¿Me harías el favor de repartirlos?

Mikoto asintió, observándole lavar los platos y poner en orden la casa. Desde la primera vez que la vio frente a ella, admiró profundamente a la madre de Teyaki, no solo desprendía una dulzura maternal tan palpable que hechizaba, sino que sus sonrisas y regaños eran capaces de poner en orden en un siantamen a esos tres hombres, que no dudaban ni un segundo en obedecerla. Era una mujer elegante, maternal y hogareña; aparte de que era sin lugar a dudas hermosa.

Cuando se casara, y tuviera una familia seria como ella. Se dedicaría a su esposo y a sus hijos, dejando de lado el camino Shinobi.

— ¿Te pasa algo, Mikoto? —le preguntó Teyaki parpadeando perplejo al ver que su amiga estaba en su sitio mirando a su madre con fijeza.

—Uhm…—notando como todos la miraban, Mikoto sacudió la cabeza, formando una sonrisa rápida y linda. Comenzó a repartir dulces entre los tres hombres. —Fugaku-kun…—ofreció al último, que miraba los dulces con el ceño fruncido.

—Hmp…no me gustan los dulces —informó secamente.

Teyaki rodó los ojos, comenzando a comer. Mikoto le miraba con los ojos ensanchados de la sorpresa ¿Qué no le gustaban los dulces? ¡A todos les gustaban los dulces! Sus ojos volvieron su atención a los dulces que tanto esfuerzo le costó preparar y frunció el ceño al niño.

—Son deliciosos.

—No me gustan —respondió al acto el otro sin interés.

—No los has probado —insistió con el orgullo herido. Nadie despreciaba así su comida, y seguiría como si nada, aunque fuera Fugaku Uchiha. Claro que no, si de algo se enorgullecía era de lo delicioso que cocinaba.

—No necesitó probarlos. No me gustan.

— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? ¡No los has probado!

—Hmp…—le dirigió una mirada fulminante —. No me gustan, ¿Qué parte no entiendes?

Los otros tres Uchiha miraban la pelea como si fuera un partido, de uno a otro cada vez que uno respondía. Los señores Uchiha algo alarmados, nunca habían visto a su hijo menor hablar tanto, y menos pelear, normalmente ignoraba a los demás. Teyaki estaba de lo lindo mirando el espectáculo, cogiendo otro dulce de la caja sin que Mikoto se percatara.

Eran realmente deliciosos, y eso que a él tampoco le gustaban mucho los dulces. Échenla la culpa a la genética Uchiha.

—Pero…

—Son deliciosos, Mikoto —le interrumpió Teyaki —. Serás una gran esposa. ¿Sabes?

La pelinegra dejó de lado la discusión, asegurándose de fulminar con la mirada a Fugaku, que no se inmutó en lo más mínimo. Murmuró un escueto "gracias" y se acomodó en su asiento otra vez, al empezar a discutir con el Uchiha, se había levantado un poco de forma inconsciente.

—De hecho me han gustado tanto, que pienso que sería estupendo que abrieras una dulcería. Ganarías mucho dinero.

—Yo…no había pensado eso —murmuró sorprendida y olvidándose del enojo.

—Pues deberías. O sino pásame las recetas y yo abriré la dulcería con gusto. —rió alegremente y se paró —. Ahora vamos, te enseñare lo básico. Yo tampoco se mucho, no fui a la academia, siempre supe que Fugaku sería quien tomaría el liderazgo.

Asintió y con una inclinación se despidió, caminado detrás del primogénito Uchiha. Teyaki no había elegido el camino ninja, pero lo quisiera o no tenía que tener algo de preparación, preparación de la que se encargó su padre, por eso sabia pelear, siendo un Uchiha tenía que saber lo básico, incluido los jutsus de fuego, estos eran la características de los Uchiha.

Él le enseñó muchas cosas sobre la teoría y también le habló sobre los sellos y posiciones de manos, el chakra y el ninjutsu medico. Sólo le habló de eso, lo único que pusieron en práctica fue el lanzamiento de shurikens. Era la primera vez que usaba eso, así que a la pelinegra le tomó tiempo poder acostumbrarse a ellos, tenía que tener varios en cada mano para lanzarlos con puntería precisa.

Pero erraba todos.

—No te preocupes, es solo cuestión de tiempo. En la academia practicaras mas, y si gustas puedes seguir viniendo para duplicar tu entrenamiento —le consoló Teyaki al ver su expresión triste.

Los Shurikens estaban regados por todo el suelo y los arboles cercanos, ninguno por donde debía ser, en la diana.

—Hmp…eres muy lenta —lanzó Fugaku en tono mordaz.

Mikoto le miró con el ceño fruncido, el pelinegro le sonrió con burla mientras se acomodaba mejor en su lugar, había estado los últimos minutos observando lo que hacía, y eso entorpeció sus movimientos más de lo normal.

—Hazlo tu si tanto sabes —le espetó agriamente.

Fugaku arqueó una ceja con diversión.

—No me retes.

—Eres un…

—Iré a tomar un vaso de agua, Fugaku mientras tanto ayúdale un poco —les cortó Teyaki aburrido de sus peleas. Al ver el rostro irritado de Mikoto sacudió la cabeza y agregó —. No demorare.

Cuando vi a su hermano perderse por los pasillos de la mansión, Fugaku se paró de su sitio y camino hasta donde estaba la niña, agotada y arrodillada en el suelo, respirando agitadamente y murmurando algunas incoherencias. El niño rodó los ojos con fastidio, vale, era bonita y todo eso, pero era sumamente irritante, sin contar con que no tenía sangre Uchiha, no entendía cual era el interés de su hermano por Mikoto. Sus ojos pasaron con rapidez la escena, ella tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por el ejercicio y algunos raspones leves. El viento mecía sus cabellos suavemente, haciéndole que se pegara contra su frente sudorosa.

—Mamá tiene razón…—masculló Mikoto soplando para que su cabello se apartara de su vista. Estaba un poco largo, aunque no había necesidad de cortarse todo el cabello, con el flequillo bastaba.

—Hn…tienes que prestar más atención —Fugaku se agachó a su lado, cogiendo algunos shurikens. Él no necesitaba que empezara la academia para saber eso, para él ya era pan comido. —Ser más certera y evitar los movimientos innecesarios.

Mikoto parpadeó confundida. Por un momento pensó que estaba viendo mal, pero no, Fugaku Uchiha estaba hablándole y mostrándole como debía hacer lanzamientos de shurikens. Tratando de no arruinar nada, se sentó con más comodidad para prestarle atención, pero eso no fue el problema, no supo cómo ni porque, pero se descubrió mirándole con suma atención, sin escuchar nada de lo que le decía. Había tanta concentración y pasión en cada uno de sus gestos, que entendió que el disfrutaba del arte ninja, era lo que más le apasionaba y eso le gustaba.

Se veía tan guapo así de concentrado, si fuera así siempre, sin comentarios sarcásticos, sería mejor. Se sonrojó ante sus pensamientos. ¿Qué la pasaba? Si a ella le gustaba Minato…o eso creía, pero mientras Fugaku hablaba ella se sentía realmente bien.

—Así que hazlo —Fugaku acababa de terminar de hablar, y ella solo puso atención a sus primeras palabras.

— ¿Eh?

Rodó los ojos y le dio los shurikens.

Mikoto se levantó nerviosa y jugueteó con las armas que tenía entre sus dedos, antes de suspirar y tomar impulso para lanzarlas, recordó las primeras palabras del pelinegro, las únicas que escuchó, así que se acomodó lo mejor que pudo, sin hacer tantos movimientos y con más rapidez las lanzó contra el árbol con la diana en el centro.

Acertó solo una.

Fugaku se encogió de hombros con desinterés.

—Hn…

—Mejoraste algo, Mikoto —Teyaki acababa de regresar, mirando con suma atención el Shuriken y luego a su hermano. Cuando se dio cuenta de las mejillas sonrosadas de Mikoto sonrió para sí mismo.

—Gracias, hermanito. Ahora yo seguiré enseñándole. Aun nos quedan unas horas para el anochecer… ¿Cenaras aquí, verdad?

—La verdad no…

—Mamá ha dicho que sería un gusto que te quedaras Mikoto. Sólo avísale a tu madre.

—Está bien —se resignó con un suspiro.

—Fugaku, acompáñale —ordenó el adolescente sin dirigirles otra mirada, y perdiéndose otra vez en los pasillos de la casa.

— ¡¿Qué? —exclamaron los dos.

.

~o~

.

Fugaku estaba cruzado de brazos, irritado. Caminaba casi arrastrando los pies por el aburrimiento combinado con el enojo, realmente Teyaki estaba siendo muy irritante y molesto. ¿Por qué tenía que acompañar a Mikoto a su casa? ¿Acaso ella no se sabía el camino? Ni que fuera una cría, tenia los nueve ya cumplidos por lo que sabía. Aun no había anochecido ni la zona era peligrosa así que definitivamente no entendía.

De hecho no entendía porque había aceptado, porque lo había hecho sin palabras, al caminar irritado, pero caminar fuera de los terrenos Uchiha. Si hubiera querido simplemente ignoraba la orden de su hermano y dejaba que Mikoto se regresara sola, no se iba a perder.

Pero no, estaba allí, a su lado, caminando en silencio y aparentemente metida en sus pensamientos. Aprovechando eso, la observó de reojo, bajo los últimos destellos naranjas del sol, pudo apreciar por primera vez que su cabello negro tenía algunos destellos azules, que brillaban tenuemente.

—Azul…—murmuró sonriendo.

— ¿Eh? —dijo Mikoto saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Fugaku se le había acercado lentamente, y ella ni cuenta se dio. Quedó sorprendida al ver que el niño apartó con bastante delicadeza algunos mechones de su cabello y los observaba con interés.

—Es bonito, hmp —le dijo soltando los mechones.

Se sonrojó ante esas palabras, pero esta vez era peor. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Normalmente todos le decían eso de su cabello, cuando se daban cuenta de los destellos azules, claro. Pero esa fue la primera vez que lo sintió realmente como un halago.

Sonrió tímidamente, apenada.

Fugaku bufó bajamente, pero sonrió dándose cuenta porque de la razón por la que estaba tan nerviosa.

—Lo mejor será que nos apuremos.

—Si…

Cuando llegaron a casa, Mikoto le explicó todo a su madre y ella aceptó incluso antes de que hubiera terminado de decir algo. Y mientras caminaba de regreso a los terrenos Uchiha con Fugaku a su lado, ella se preguntaba si algún día tendría el suficiente valor para hacerle frente a sus padres, para hacerles entender que tenia sentimientos y que no deseaba que la vieran solo como la carta perfecta para entrar a la familia Uchiha.

Sabía que era una soberana tontería. Ellos eran sus padres, y nunca, nunca podría enfrentarlos. Les debía obediencia y respeto, aunque tuviera que olvidarse de sus propios sueños. Y eso era algo frustrante, como hubiera querido ser como cualquier otra niña, no pertenecía a un clan, pero era como si lo fuera.

Al llegar a la casa Uchiha, la madre de Teyaki y Fugaku le sonrió e invitó a comer, preguntándole sobre su entrenamiento. Captó la mira del Uchiha en medio de la comida y le sonrió, él dudó un momento con expresión aburrida y después le dirigió una media sonrisa.

Se sonrojó, era un hecho, le gustaba.

Bueno, aun quedaban algunas cosas buenas.

.

~o~

.

—…y al parecer una de ellas es de la familia Uzumaki —decía Minato asientos atrás.

Mikoto ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad, mirando a donde el rubio estaba sentado junto a Fugaku y Hiashi, como siempre en los últimos asientos, ellos no necesitaban prestar mucha atención a las clases y ya sabían todo. Como los envidiaba, estaban ya a mitad de año y ellos eran los genios de la clase, incluyendo también a Hizashi Hyuga, que se sentaba cerca de ella.

No se podía quejar de su fuerza, era la normal y tenía una inteligencia promedio, así que era una de las mejores kunoichis de su generación. Y estaba orgullosa de ello, seguida de cerca por Hana Hyuga, la misma niña tímida que no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra por orden de su madre, no podía culparla, ella también siempre obedecía a su madre.

Estaban esperando a que el profesor llegara, debían esperar unos cuantos minutos más, y estaba aburrida cuando captó algunas palabras de Minato. Al parecer habría alumnos nuevos, lo cual no era de extrañar, apenas estaban recuperándose de la guerra y algunas aldeas habían quedado destrozadas, o destruidas como la aldea del remolino.

—He escuchado que las mujeres Uzumakis son escasas —decía Inoichi con interés, también metido en la conversación —, y muy fuertes.

—Ahí tenemos de ejemplo a Tsunade-sama —dijo Shikaku bostezando.

—Sí, es interesante —intervenía Minato con sus ojos azules brillando ante el reto que suponía una alumna con habilidades de otra aldea —, debe ser una gran Kunoichi.

—Bah, es solo una mujer mas —resoplaba Fugaku sin interés.

—Completamente de acuerdo. Una Uzumaki más, ni más ni menos —decía Hiashi a su lado casi con desprecio.

Mikoto apretó los puños, le gustaba mucho Fugaku, desde el medio año que había pasado cuando le dijo que su cabello era bonito, pero a veces esos comentarios le fastidiaban sobremanera, no…no a veces. Siempre, y Hiashi tenía que respaldarle. Por el rabillo del ojo notó como Minato suspiraba y daba un golpe en la frente; cansado del desprecio de sus amigos a los demás.

—Esa niña puede vencerlos ¿Saben? —les dijo con fastidio —, dejen de ser tan desagradables.

—Me gustaría ver eso —resoplaron los dos con aburrimiento.

—Sí, sería algo digno de ver —exclamó Tsume Inuzuka detrás de ellos.

Ellos se sobresaltaron, no la habían visto. La niña de cabello corto hasta los hombros y mirada furiosa les gruñó a Fugaku y Hiashi indignada y si no lanzó contra ellos por todos los comentarios mordaces sobre las mujeres, era porque justo el profesor acababa de entrar, seguido de tres alumnos.

Mikoto dejó de escuchar la conversación y se acomodó en su sitio mejor. Su atención se centró rápidamente en las dos niñas, tratando de adivinar quién era la Uzumaki que había sido objeto de conversación de Fugaku y sus amigos.

—Mucho gusto, me llamo Akane Whoin — dijo una niña de cabello negro corto y una sonrisa tímida.

—Me llamo, Markt — les dijo un niño con cara de pocos amigos.

—Me llamo Kushina Uzumaki —dijo entonces la última niña. Su cabello rojo caía en picado hasta sus caderas y tenía una expresión de pocos amigos. Sus ojos violáceos miraban a todos como diciendo "no se me acerquen a menos que quieran morir" o algo así, realmente se veía ruda.

El profesor los mando sentarse al lado de ella, Kushina Uzumaki se sentó a su derecha mientras que los otros niños al lado de la pelirroja. Les miró de reojo, sobre todo a la Uzumaki, a pesar de ser una niña a primera vista se notaba que tenía una rudeza propia de los niños, algo normal si era una de las pocas Uzumakis.

Después de que el profesor comenzara la clase, ella se centró en escuchar y tomar apuntes, olvidándose de los nuevos alumnos. Seguro serian la novedad de ese día y las siguientes semanas, pero quería convertirse en una gran Kunoichi y lo primero eran sus estudios. Esperaba poder tener tiempo de estudiar bien ese día y darse un tiempo para ir a ver a los señores Uchiha y Teyaki, hace dos meses que ya no iba a visitarles, solo les mandaba algunos dulces con Fugaku.

Uruchi Uchiha en cambio había empezado a rondarle, era una de las amigas de Teyaki, una Uchiha. Era muy amable e iba a su casa para comer dulces, le había dicho que ella y Teyaki conocían una receta de un dulce tradicional, pasado de generación en generación en su clan y que realmente estaban interesados en abrir una dulcería cuando fueran más mayores y querían que ella les apoyara con otras recetas. Le tomó tiempo darse cuenta de que Uruchi era novia de Teyaki, razón por la cual estaba ayudándole. Aun no sabía si aceptar o no…

— ¿Esos quiénes son? —se sobresaltó cuando la voz de Kushina Uzumaki le sacó con brusquedad de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Eh? —preguntó sin entender.

La niña le observó fijamente y Mikoto notó que era muy bonita, aunque tenía la cara redonda y la expresión de pocos amigos que espantaba a cualquiera. Kushina hizo un ligero gesto de exasperación y le señaló atrás.

—Esos, que estan sentados en los últimos lugares —repitió mientras fruncía el ceño del disgusto.

Durante unos segundos se quedó divagando si señalaba a quienes pensaba que señalaba y finalmente volteó. Se aguanto un suspiro mientras observaba como Minato, Hiashi y Fugaku estaban hablando mientras miraban en su dirección, Minato parecía contrariado, como si estuviera rebatiendo algo que decían los otros dos, Hiashi apenas y prestaba atención y Fugaku…él miraba a Kushina como si fuera algo inferior, debió imaginarlo.

Estaba tan pendiente en mirarlos, que se olvidó de voltear y cuando se topó con los ojos negros de Fugaku se avergonzó porque le había descubierto mirándole. Volteó con las mejillas sonrosadas.

—S-Son Minato, Hiashi y…F-Fugaku —se sonrojó aun mas para su vergüenza. Siempre reaccionaba así ante Fugaku —son los genios de nuestra clase.

—Ahhhhhh, y que genios…—alzó la ceja con incredulidad ante lo oído. Junto a Kushina miraron atrás, Hana Hyuga parecía sorprendida de sus propias palabras, estaba roja como un tomate. Realmente se sorprendía de que hubiera hablado con ella presente.

Kushina la miraba con el ceño fruncido, analizándola. Ella era muy desconfiada.

—L-lo siento —tartamudeó Hana jugando con sus dedos, le lanzó una mira de soslayo con nerviosismo.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —lanzó Kushina sin piedad. Vaya que era directa y nada sutil. Ahora entendía porque era familia de Tsunade-sama, si eran igualitas al tratar a alguien que no conocían.

—Oh, sí, soy Hana Hyuga —dijo inclinándose ligeramente —mucho gusto Uzumaki-san.

—Yo soy Mikoto Hayashi —se presentó ya que aun no le había dicho su nombre a Kushina. Y sin poder aguantarse agregó. —, y disculpa que lo diga, Hana, pero ¿Hiashi no es acaso tu primo? —sabía que había sido una pregunta en tono acusador. Al parecer Kushina no notó nada extraño, vaya que era despistada.

No pudo evitarlo realmente, y eso que sabía que los Hyuga se casaban entre primos para mantener la pureza de su Dōjutsu. Sin embargo Hana si notó la intención tras sus palabras y se sonrojó otra vez.

—N-No —tartamudeó mientras se mordía los labios —formo parte de la familia principal del clan Hyuga pero no es mi primo.

— ¿Y dicen que ellos son los genios de la clase? —preguntó Kushina interrumpiéndolas—. No parecen nada fuertes —en ese momento frunció el ceño aun mas, mientras miraba con irritación hacia atrás.

Por curiosidad Mikoto hizo lo mismo, siguiendo su mirada y se topó con algo memorable. Minato Namikaze, el genio que nace cada década estaba mirando a Kushina con un interés que pasaba de los límites académicos y ninjas. Oh, no, él no estaba mirándole como rival para probar sus habilidades, no, él estaba mirándole con _otro_ interés. Se sorprendió, Minato era su amigo y nunca antes le vio interesado en alguna niña, solo prestaba atención a su entrenamiento y a escapar de sus fans cuando se volvían insoportables.

Va-ya.

Hana carraspeó levemente, para ella. Recordó entonces las últimas palabras de la pelirroja y la miró como si estuviera loca, Hana hacia lo mismo. Ella, había ido muy seguido a los terrenos Uchiha, a la mansión principal, antes de que los estudios le impidieran seguir haciéndolo. Fugaku era fuerte, muy fuerte, ella había visto muchos de sus entrenamientos y su poder realmente era alto.

Sin embargo eso a Kushina parecía no importarle, o por lo menos ella no sabía la verdad sobre la fuerza de Fugaku.

— ¿Estas bromeando? —preguntó Hana sorprendida. Seguro ella también había visto a Hiashi practicar, igual vivían en la misma casa.

Estaba a punto de defender a Fugaku, siempre lo haría, cuando Hizashi Hyuga se lo impidió.

Ese era un día para recordar, primero Hana Hyuga le hablaba cuando se suponía que su madre se lo prohibió, luego descubrió que Kushina Uzumaki era como una copia mas ruda de Tsunade-sama, Minato por primera vez mostraba interés en una niña y para acabarlo, Hizashi Hyuga, el niño que no hablaba con nadie se metía en su conversación.

—Creo que tienes razón —dijo y acto seguido le lanzó una mirada de desagrado a su hermano y los demás —. Ah, sí, soy Hizashi Hyuga —se presentó al ver que Kushina iba a abrir la boca para preguntarle.

Hana suspiró. Todos sabían del odio entre las dos ramas del clan Hyuga.

—Tú eres igualito a ese —le rebatió Kushina sin interesarse en bajar la voz.

Hizashi frunció el ceño ofendido.

—Eso es porque somos gemelos, pero solo nos parecemos en el físico —aseguró.

—Si lo dices —respondió Kushina evaluándole con la mirada, pareció encontrar lo que buscaba porque se relajó visiblemente. Mikoto supuso que era el hecho de que Hizashi no se veía tan arrogante como Hiashi.

—Bien, atrás dejen de hablar —dijo el profesor con severidad —como tenemos alumnos nuevos, hoy cada uno se va a levantar y dirá cual es su sueño.

Mikoto se acomodó en su sitio, y cuando llegó su turno se levantó sonriente.

—Quiero ser una gran Kunoichi para llegar algún día al nivel de la gran Tsunade —afirmó.

Las demás cuchichearon. La pelirroja arqueó una ceja, seguro no sabía quién era Tsunade-sama. Hana a su lado, que había hablado antes que ella le sonrió tímidamente, tanteando su reacción, le correspondió la sonrisa, al fin y al cabo no tenia porque guardarle rencor.

Fue entonces cuando Kushina se levantó como un resorte, alzando el puño y afirmó en voz a grito:

— ¡Voy a ser la primera mujer que se convierta en Hokage!

Sonrió divertida ante esas palabras. Los alumnos a su alrededor le veían con reprobación que rayaba la indignación. Vaya, vaya, ella era interesante. Nunca antes ninguna niña había afirmado algo así, más si no era de Konoha. Y eso le gustaba, el carácter de Kushina era diferente, parecía no importarle lo que pensaran los demás y se mantenía con una expresión segura y fulminaba con la mirada a los que le lanzaron miradas despectivas.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando ella se sentó, enfurruñada y mascullando algunas frases de las cuales solo pudo captar unos "´ttebane", la Hyuga parecía sorprendida por su afirmación, pero al igual que ella no veía a Kushina con reprobación. Hizashi sonreía también divertido.

Volvió su atención al frente, sonriendo. Acababa de descubrir que todo cambiaria a partir de ese día. Vagamente oyó como los demás se presentaban, incluyendo Fugaku y Minato que lanzó una miradita a la pelirroja mientras decía su sueño, Kushina lo miró con desdén, como si dudara de esas palabras.

Kushina era diferente, no parecía importarle mucho opiniones, ni se callaba sus pensamientos, tampoco parecía importarle el que dirán o la conveniencia entre clanes, o al menos eso era lo que parecía. Cuando salieron de clases Hana y Hizashi se unieron a ella, como si haber intercambiado algunas palabras en clase los hubiera convertido en un grupo.

Eso le hizo feliz, normalmente no se juntaba con muchas niñas, a nadie parecía interesarle mucho su amistad y las demás ya tenían sus propios grupos de amigas, así que se sentía sola, pero ese día todo cambió. Kushina había llegado a Konoha para cambiar todo.

Ese día ella se convirtió en su mejor amiga, y gracias a ella pudo sacar el suficiente valor para enfrentar a sus padres, porque como decían las amistades cambiaban. Y a pesar de que algunos no la veían con buenos ojos, Kushina era una buena chica, algo escandalosa e impulsiva, adoradora del ramen y enemiga numero uno de Fugaku, el chico que le gustaba, pero aun así era su amiga.

Su primera amiga de verdad, y esa amistad nunca se destruiría.

.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola!<em>

_Les dejó este capi, antes de desaparecer unas semanas de fanfiction, voy a estar ocupada con mis exámenes, y la fiesta que tengo al ser una de las nuevas ingresantes en la uni (si, se supone que ingrese hace meses y recién van hacer la fiesta de bienvenida ¬¬) Bueno, sus comentarios me encantaron ^^, realmente muchas gracias._

_Primero, no es que la familia de Mikoto haya sido desterrada exactamente, sino que los abuelos de sus abuelos o algo por el estilo fueron desterrados al unirse a alguien que no era Uchiha, y ya su descendencia tiene el mismo destino, entre ellos Mikoto. Pero bueno, igual tiene algo de sangre Uchiha, aunque no la suficiente para poseer el Sharingan. En una historia de amor para dos, ella no lo posee, y esta historia es paralela a esta ^^_

_Segundo, Teyaki Uchiha y Uruchi Uchiha son los tíos de Sasuke e Itachi y tienen una dulcería, me pareció divertido hacer que todo comenzó al probar los dulces de Mikoto. _

_Tercero, la mayoría ven a Mikoto como una bastarda, pero los padres de Fugaku no, la razón?, porque siempre quisieron tener una hija y Mikoto cumple los requisitos. ^^_

_Ahora, JayLopez, quisiera saber cómo va tu historia, en la que te tenía que ayudar. Je, me puedes enviar tu correo para mandarte la historia en estos días, porque creo que ya está cerca del concurso. ^^_

_Y… ¿me pueden resolver una duda? No sé que hice, cuando estaba revisando mis reviews en mi correo sin querer puse cancelar suscripción y ahora no recibo ninguno de los reviews en el correo, tengo que leerlos en mi cuenta de fanfiction, y no sé qué hacer, ya no recibo ni las alertas de las historias que estan entre mis favoritos ni nada ¿Saben cómo solucionar eso? Incluso ya puse para activar la suscripción pero nada. u.u, que alguien me ayude! T^T_

_Gracias por sus reviews a : JayLopez, Hinata-tsuki, Emina Uchiha, Tsukimine12 (leere tu historia luego, disculpa, es que estoy atareada con la uni, lo siento u.u)_

_Muchas gracias._

_Besos_

_Bella scullw_

_¿Reviews?_


	3. Por primera vez

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

><p><strong>Luz en medio de mi oscuridad<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: Por primera vez<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

—No, no y ¡No! —espetó su madre furiosamente.

Mikoto arrugó el ceño, apretando entre sus pálidas manos su bolso, haciendo todo lo posiblemente humano para mantener su rostro inexpresivo. Se concentró en ignorar los gritos de su madre y la expresión arisca de su padre, pero de ninguna forma ella abandonaría la amistad con Kushina. No lo haría. Ella era la única que le entendía, aparte de Hana obviamente, Kushina era una gran amiga, y ni siquiera el capricho de su madre le haría desistir de su amistad.

No cuando gracias a Kushina ahora tenía un grupo al que podía llamar amigos.

Aun así, como siempre, calló. Durante todo el discurso-reproche no dijo una sola palabra, mantuvo la cabeza baja y apretó los labios para evitar decir una sola palabra en contra de ellos. Eran sus padres, le debía respeto y no podía olvidarlo.

—Quiero que cuando regreses de la academia esa…_niña _—soltó su madre con desdén —, no te este acompañando ¿Entendiste, Mikoto?

La pelinegra levantó la mirada, entreabriendo los labios con gesto irritado, con los ojos llameantes de furia, y con los puños apretados.

— ¿Entendiste? —repitió su madre de nuevo, enojada de que Mikoto no dijera nada.

Pero ella calló nuevamente.

La mujer se mordió el labio, furiosa ante la actitud de su hija, de aquella pequeña que había educado para que fuera obediente, para que hiciera cada cosa que deseaban sin rechistar, pero por primera vez ella se negaba a hablar. Dirigió sus ojos oscuros ojos hacia la pequeña ventana, que estaba delante de ellas, en la modesta casa, y atravesó con su fría mirada a la pequeña pelirroja que esperaba afuera, haciendo gestos chistosos mientras reía con esos dos Hyuga.

Bien, a ella no le molestaba que Mikoto tuviera amistad con Hizashi y Hana Hyuga, no, claro que no. Eso era mejor, por lo que sabía el clan Uchiha y el clan Hyuga estaban en buenos términos de nuevo, así que si su hija se convertía en una Uchiha, tener de amigos a algunos Hyuga no le haría daño. Pero, esa chiquilla Uzumaki, eso si no, esa niña era el demonio en persona; irrespetuosa, mandona, gritona y por encima de todo…_una extranjera_. No pertenecía a Konoha y no lo haría nunca.

—Mikoto… —empezó a decir su padre seriamente.

—Tengo que ir a la academia. Se me hace tarde —cortó la niña dando la vuelta sin dejarlos terminar.

Intentado que no se notara su frustración salió de su casa con paso apresurado, alcanzado a escuchar las amenazas de sus padres de que esa conversación no había terminado. Por supuesto que no lo había hecho, aun faltaba la parte en las que les tenía que dejar claro que ella tenía diez años, que pronto se graduaría de la academia con bastante suerte si alcanzaba el promedio requerido, o si no tenía que esperarse hasta que tuviera doce años. Pero si lo hacía, cosa de la que estaba casi segura, a pesar de su corta edad, ella sería apreciada como Kunoichi de Konoha, lo que a ojos de todos significaba que podía tomar sus decisiones. En la sociedad en la que vivían, en pocos años sería considerada legalmente adulta, incluso aunque su edad mostrara lo contrario, así era la vida Shinobi.

Y ella era perfectamente capaz de elegir a sus amigos.

Si no había respondido nada, muy aparte del respeto que les debía, era porque ellos estaban allí. Si sus padres hubieran comenzado a gritar, y ella hubiera tenido que responderles, seguro ellos escuchaban todo.

— ¡Ya era hora, ´ttebane! —saludó Kushina dando una vuelta que casi le hizo perder el equilibrio y riendo sin razón —. Te demorabas bastante.

—Buenos días, Mikoto-chan —saludó Hana tímidamente.

—Buen día, Mikoto —saludó Hizashi asintiendo de forma educada.

—Buenos días, Hizashi, Hana, Kushina —saludó con una sonrisa artificial —. Siento la tardanza, vámonos rápido.

Asintiendo ellos se dirigieron a la academia, contrario a los tres ultimo días, tuvieron que ir con rapidez para compensar la tardanza de la pelinegra, que a pesar de haberse unido al grupo, mantenía su cabeza sumida en aquella conversación. No tenía ni idea de cómo acabaría todo eso, pero de algo estaba segura, mantendría su amistad con Kushina a todo costo.

Hizashi comentó con ellas de forma rápida, algunos de sus entrenamientos, señalando los fallos que aun tenía para mejorar, el entrenamiento diferente al que se sometía su hermano al ser el heredero del clan, y a pesar de que ellos no llevaran una buena relación gracias al protocolo y las estúpidas leyes del clan, ellas percibieron cierto rastro de respeto y orgullo en la voz del niño. Bueno, eran hermanos, incluso aunque la ambición del clan Hyuga llevara a la enemistad a quienes debían quererse.

Kushina saltó de un lado para otro, chillando unas cuantas cosas alegremente.

Hana por el contrario, sonriendo dulcemente, había apartado su mirada de ellos dos, que parecían enfrascados en una plática sobre técnicas ninjas, y la posó sobre Mikoto, que tenía los ojos al frente, aunque sin mirar realmente. La Hyuga no dijo nada, solo se dedicó a mirar a su amiga, preguntándose mentalmente si tendría caso hablar con ella.

— ¡Ya llegaron! —Tsume Inuzuka y Yoshino se adelantaron, riendo —. El profesor tardará media hora en llegar, al parecer se le han presentado unos asuntos ¿Jugamos? —ofreció Yoshino alegremente, meciendo su cabello.

La pelirroja se adelantó con un chillido que casi les perforó los tímpanos, aceptando de inmediato. Entre ellos jugar, era igual a practicar. Hizashi aceptó al ver que al "juego" se habían unido Shikaku Nara y Shibi Aburame, eso era beneficioso, estar rodeado de mucha mujer a veces le incomodaba.

—Me gustaría, pero Mikoto tiene que acompañarme a hacer algunas cosas —dijo Hana suavemente.

Ellas se encogieron de hombros, y comenzaron el juego con quienes se habían apuntado.

— ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? —preguntó Mikoto perpleja, avanzando hacia su sitio y dejando su bolso sin más.

—Hablar —dijo Hana con delicadeza, dejando su bolso en su lugar y sentándose en su sitio de forma correcta.

Mikoto miró los gestos elegantes de la peli azul, y sintió algo de envidia por aquella dulzura y delicadeza que emanaba de Hana de forma natural, sabía que ella no debía poner demasiado esfuerzo en sus actos. Hana Hyuga era elegante por naturaleza, sin incluir el hecho de aquella belleza y voluptuosidad que se hacía presente a su escasa edad le auguraba un futuro prometedor. Ella era un de las pocas Hyuga bajitas, hermosas, delicadas y dulces que había. La mayoría de ese clan, al igual que los Uchiha, eran serios y fríos, apegados al protocolo de algo que solo les hacia infelices. La mayoría, o por lo menos lo eran frente a todos.

Pero era su amiga, y Hana no tenía la culpa de ser así de perfecta.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? —preguntó sentándose a su lado.

—Bueno…—la Hyuga titubeó, con las mejillas rosas —. Eso es exactamente lo que quisiera saber. Has estado extraña desde que saliste de tu casa.

Ella resopló, se esperaba eso. Hana era demasiado observadora e intuitiva.

—Supongo que no puedo negarlo —admitió irritada, jugando con un mechón de su cabello —. Mamá insiste en que deje de hablarle a Kushina.

—Oh…—Hana entreabrió los labios ligeramente, aunque no parecía demasiado sorprendida —. Sí, mi madre opina lo mismo, de ella y de…

— ¿De mí, no?

Hana asintió tímidamente. A decir verdad cuando ella conoció a Mikoto en aquella fiesta en los terrenos Uchiha, medio año atrás le había caído bien, solo que a su madre no le pareció igual, enojada porque hablara con una "bastarda" como le llamó, le prohibió cualquier contacto con la pelinegra. Había sido la llegada de la efusiva y resplandeciente Kushina lo que había cambiado todo. Estaba acostumbrada siempre a obedecer, pero por una vez pensó en ella y no en los caprichos del clan, al fin y al cabo no es como si la amistad con Kushina y Mikoto fuera a hacer daño a alguien. Así que decidió ignorar todo eso. Su madre solo se aplacó porque ella fue elegida como prometida de Hiashi Hyuga, ahora ya tenía su futuro asegurado, aunque eso no evitaba que hiciera sus comentarios.

—P-Pero…es t-tu decisión al fin y al cabo —murmuró bajito.

Al mismo tiempo ambas desviaron su mirada hacia un lado, donde los alumnos hacían de la suya al no estar el profesor. Rápidamente encontraron a Kushina, alborotando todo como venía haciendo desde su llegada, claramente visible por su brillante y largo cabello rojo como el fuego. Por razón en común, ellas dos sentían una fuerte conexión con Kushina, esa niña había sido la única que les había enseñado un poco más de la vida, algo que iba mas allá de los nombres y clanes.

Realmente la apreciaban.

—No obedeceré a mamá —dijo Mikoto firmemente —. No lo haré.

—Que bueno —le sonrió Hana suavemente —, no cometas el mismo error que yo.

La niña estaba a punto a abrir la boca para decirle que eso ya no interesaba, que era pasado, cuando la llegada de Minato, Hiashi y Fugaku interrumpió su conversación. Al ver aparecer al Hyuga mayor, Hana enrojeció rápidamente, toda aquella seguridad al hablar se esfumó más rápido de lo que pensó y para cuando ellos pasaron por su lado, ella jugueteaba con sus dedos nerviosamente.

Mikoto no pudo evitar reír cándidamente ante la reacción de su amiga.

Intentando dejar de hacerlo, ante el puchero de reproche que le dirigió Hana, Mikoto ladeó la cabeza con diversión, encontrándose al instante con unos ojos que la observaban fijamente desde que rió. Para su mala suerte, tuvo la misma reacción que Hana, sintió sus mejillas teñirse de rojo al mirar a Fugaku y con rapidez volteó, intentando escapar de aquella mirada.

No entendía porque reaccionaba siempre así. Fugaku le gustaba, si, lo admitía, mucho, pero la verdad es que ahora ya no podía ni mirarlo a los ojos de la pena que le daba. Oh, y así no lograría nada, y ella realmente quería agradarle.

— ¡Mikoto, Hana, vengan a jugar! —gritó Kushina efusivamente —. ¡No sean aburridas, ´ttebane!

Ante la escandalosa voz de la Uzumaki, Minato levantó la mirada de los apuntes que estaba revisando, y la enfocó en ella, con tanta fijeza como Fugaku observaba a Mikoto. Realmente no sabía porque, pero desde que la conoció no podía apartar la mirada de ella, por nada del mundo. Sacudió la cabeza con rapidez, sin hallarle una explicación racional a aquella atracción que sentía por la pelirroja, y que nunca antes había sentido por ninguna niña.

Ellos tres vieron en silencio, como Hana y Mikoto se levantaban sonrientes de su sitio, para unirse a Kushina, que sonriendo felizmente, las cogió de las manos mientras daba vueltas con ellas.

—Hmp —Fugaku apoyó su barbilla sobre el dorso de sus manos, sin quitar la mirada de la pelinegra.

—…—Hiashi se sentó de forma educada, observando de reojo a Hana y sonriendo levemente al captar esa sonrisa dulce.

—Han cambiado —dijo Minato exteriorizando los pensamientos de los otros. Ellos asintieron de acuerdo con él —. Antes no se veían tan…relajadas —y era verdad nunca antes las habían visto sonreír tan felices, tan…libres.

La pelirroja giró y las miradas se encontraron. Minato hizo un amago de sonrisa, ella infló las mejillas en claro contraste de desprecio. Volteó sacudiendo su cabello sin más.

Minato suspiró resignado, sin entender porque parecía odiarle de la nada.

De una forma u otra la llegada de Kushina Uzumaki había sido tanto un bien como un mal.

.

~o~

.

Mikoto jugó de forma aburrida con su lápiz, sin prestarle atención a lo que decía el sensei. Realmente lo intentaba, pero estaba demasiado perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Miró el cuaderno en blanco, sin un solo apunte, contrastando perfectamente con la hoja anterior, donde todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, entendible. Casi mecánicamente, oyendo lo último que acababa de explicar el profesor sobre los Dōjutsu, ella garabateó unas cuantas palabras.

Para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, y releyó lo escrito, se sonrojó profundamente.

_Sharingan…Uchiha Fugaku._

Sin darse cuenta tras escribir la teoría de las técnicas oculares, había agregado el nombre de su amor secreto. Cogió el borrador con rapidez, esperando que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta y borró rápidamente, esperando que no quedaran pruebas del delito.

Mirando que hacían los demás, se dio cuenta con una gotita sobre la cabeza, que Kushina ignoraba olímpicamente al profesor y junto al divertido Hizashi jugaban tres en raya, reprimiendo sus risas lo más posible, picándose con el lápiz para intentar ganar. Hana que estaba al lado de ellos sacudía la cabeza resignada, no importaba cuantas veces lo repitiera, ellos no le hacían caso, seguían jugando sin atender la clase.

—Reprobareis el examen —regañó por última vez.

—Bah —bufó Kushina sin dejar de jugar, apartó la mano a tiempo antes de que el lápiz de Hizashi alcanzara sus dedos —, Hizashi es un genio, y yo no necesito algo tan simple como los estudios, ´ttebane. ¡Yo lo sé todo!

Mikoto ahogó las risas entre con sus manos. Si el profesor los descubría estarían en problemas.

—Eh, también juego —susurró arrimándose a ellos.

Kushina sonrió traviesamente.

—Eso eso, Miko-chan, para que atender las clases si podemos divertirnos, ´ttebane.

Hana suspiró al ver que Mikoto volvía a reír. El lápiz quedó suspendido entre los dedos de Mikoto, sorprendida notó como una notita en forma de avión caía sobre su sitio. Parpadeó mientras cogía el papel y lo abría, escondiéndolo de miradas indiscretas, ni siquiera volteó para tener un indicio de quien lo había lanzado. Algo curiosa se apartó unos centímetros de sus amigos, conocedora de que Kushina era capaz de ponerse a dar alaridos de la emoción al intentar descubrir el contenido.

_Querida Mikoto:_

_Teyaki dice que no te ha visto en buen tiempo, mis padres te extrañan, así que me han pedido que te llevara hoy a casa, puedes quedarte a almorzar, ya he enviado una nota a tu madre, gustosa aceptó la invitación._

_Te esperare al final de las clases._

_Fugaku Uchiha._

Al terminar de leer la nota, Mikoto sintió sus mejillas ardiendo de la vergüenza. Dobló la carta volteando con brusquedad, para asegurarse que en verdad Fugaku Uchiha había sido capaz de enviarle esa carta, con tantas palabras, y encima palabras suaves y corteses. Conociéndolo, estaba segura que si le enviara una nota, lo cual ya era muy inusual, sería con tres o cuatro frases a las justas, algo como "_Iras a mi casa" _y listo, sin aclararle que le esperaría o algo así. Es que era _Fugaku Uchiha_. No podía esperar suavidad, solo órdenes.

Lo que encontró en cambio fue a un muy furioso Fugaku, que después de verle la cara que seguro mostraría su expresión incrédula, estaba intentando estrangular a Minato, que reía bajito, obviamente divertido de la reacción de su amigo, no parecía estar muriendo de asfixia, y eso que los dedos de Fugaku se cerraban en torno a su garganta con bastante fuerza.

Hiashi estaba mirando con tranquilidad como Fugaku atentaba contra la vida de Minato sin intervenir, con la mejilla apoyada en su mano, aunque una sonrisita burlona asomaba en su cara.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta que en realidad la nota lo había mandado Minato, obviamente solo podía ser él, las palabras educadas y llenas de cortesía declaraban a leguas quien era su dueño.

Recompuso su expresión, sonriendo cándidamente a Minato en forma de agradecimiento. Sabía que la nota era real, dada la reacción del Uchiha, pero eso no quería decir que Fugaku se mostrara complacido por lo que tenía que hacer, y ella agradecía que el rubio le hubiera informado, aunque usara el nombre de Fugaku. Minato apartó a Fugaku, guiñándole un ojo de forma amistosa y poniendo atención nuevamente a la clase.

"_Iré" —_sin pronunciar palabra, Mikoto se las arregló para que el Uchiha entendiera el mensaje.

Fugaku refunfuñó de forma infantil, algo que la pareció encantador y divertido. No todos los días lo veía en esa forma tan normal, como un niño de diez años y no como un adulto inexpresivo. Aun así, cruzándose de brazos sin dejar de comportarse infantilmente, con las mejillas imperceptiblemente rojas, asintió sin mirarla.

Hiashi y Minato se burlaron de su comportamiento.

— ¿Qué tanto miras, Mikoto-chan? —la voz de Kushina le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Interrumpiendo el juego, Hizashi miró al igual que la pelirroja el lugar a donde ella observaba. Hana levantó la cabeza con curiosidad también, topándose con una escena memorable. Fugaku intentado estrangular, de nuevo, a Minato, aunque intentaba al mismo tiempo hacerlo con Hiashi. Los dos niños reían bajamente, esquivándolo en silencio, mientras le decían algo, al parecer no era del agrado del Uchiha porque volvía a activar sus intentos homicidas.

Kushina frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos, mirando la escena con atención.

Minato agitó los brazos, diciendo algo que no escucharon, mientras sonreía burlonamente. Las niñas dejaron de prestar atención a la clase, al igual que los más cercanos a las carpetas de los genios. Es que no todos los días, veías a Fugaku Uchiha e Hiashi Hyuga comportarse normalmente, riendo o enfurruñándose, y menos sonreír a Minato burlonamente, cuando era un niño demasiado correcto y amable. Aunque las niñas miraban embobadas al Namikaze, esa sonrisa lo hacía más guapo aun.

El rubio terminó de burlarse de su amigo, y satisfecho volvió su mirada al frente, con el firme propósito de volver a prestar atención a clases, pero se encontró con la mirada de Kushina, que le miraba _por primera vez_ sin desdén o desprecio. Ella parecía encontrar muy divertida toda esa escena, así que contrario a lo que pensaba, sonrió a Minato.

Tardó un segundo en responderle, pero lo hizo. Embobado al ver que Kushina se veía muy bonita cuando sonreía y más cuando le sonreía a él. La pelirroja apartó un mechón de su cabello rojo con algo de elegancia y mirando por el rabillo del ojo, volvió a sonreírle esta vez de forma traviesa, como si fueran amigos, con camaradería y volteó.

Sin embargo él no pudo dejar de mirarla.

Hana por el contrario había encontrado la fuerza suficiente para mantenerle la mirada a Hiashi y sonreírle tímidamente. El Hyuga mayor correspondió el gesto con una media sonrisa, hasta que Hizashi carraspeó levemente para hacerles recordar a sus amigas que él estaba todavía allí.

Mikoto y Hana voltearon, sentándose correctamente, sonrojadas.

Kushina ya estaba armando otro tres en raya, picando la mano de su amigo para llamar su atención.

Hizashi hizo caso al instante.

Mikoto cogió el lápiz nuevamente y se unió al juego, ya faltaba poco para que las clases terminaran, así que se divertiría un rato, no le haría mal. _Por primera vez_ no le haría daño pensar en algo de diversión, al fin y al cabo, era una de las mejores estudiantes, su promedio no bajaría por unas horas de desinterés.

Pasados unos minutos Hana cogió también su lápiz, pegándose a Hizashi.

—Sois imposibles —musitó dulcemente —. Háganme espacio.

—Somos el cuarteto de inadaptados —sonrió Kushina, repitiendo el nombre con el que los había bautizado el día que se conocieron.

Los cuatro se miraron, sonriendo y disfrutando aquella sana diversión.

.

~o~

.

— ¡Oh, ¿Pero porque, ´ttebane? —chilló Kushina agitando los brazos con ademan disgustado.

—Los señores Uchiha quieren que vaya a visitarles, Kushina —repitió por enésima vez.

La pelirroja hizo un puchero de disgusto, mascullando algo que sonaba "ese amargado me roba a mi amiga" o algo así. Hana con paciencia trató de serenarla, ofreciéndose para acompañarla junto a Hizashi a su casa, como siempre. Pero la Uzumaki no parecía muy contenta porque una de sus amigas no estuviera con ella.

—Kushina, solo será por hoy —le tranquilizó la pelinegra.

—Fugaku-baka…

—No le llames así.

—Bueno, bueno, eso amargado entonces, ´ttebane —dijo enojada —, no entiendo que le ves.

Mikoto se sonrojó, removiéndose en su sitio con incomodidad, sujetando el bolso con fuerza. A veces detestaba la sinceridad con la que Kushina le lanzaba las cosas a la cara. Pero bueno, era Kushina Uzumaki no podía esperar otra cosa.

—Vamos, Kushina, no exageres —Hizashi le tomó del brazo con delicadeza y le hizo avanzar —. Mikoto ira con nosotros mañana.

—Ya, ya, espero que así sea, ´ttebane —murmuró enfurruñada.

Se despidieron y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Mikoto suspiró aliviada, pensando que era una suerte que Kushina no hubiera armado un escándalo peor, lo suficiente para llamar la atención de los demás. Se quedó parada a un lado de la puerta, esperando con paciencia a que Fugaku saliera, la mayoría de los niños ya habían salido, pero esos tres aun no lo hacían.

Pensando que lo mejor era esperarlo en otro lugar, como el columpio que estaba cerca, se encaminó hacia el lugar, dispuesta a balancearse en el juego aunque sea unos minutos. Tan distraída estaba que no se dio cuenta de que una niña corría cerca de su sitio, y al final ambas terminaron en el suelo.

La niña se quejó, frotándose la pierna.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención —se disculpó instantáneamente, abriendo los ojos, que había cerrado por la caída.

—No pasa nada ¡Fue mi culpa, Shannaro! —chilló la pequeña levantándose de un salto —. Yo lo siento —se inclinó de forma respetuosa, haciendo que su cabello rosa cayera sobre su rostro, siendo agitado por el viento.

Mikoto parpadeó sorprendida, levantándose del suelo. ¿Cabello rosa? La niña se irguió nuevamente, no sin antes tomar un paquete que había escapado de sus manos durante la caída, mostrando efusividad en sus ojos castaños.

—No fue nada —repitió Mikoto sonriendo.

—Bien —ella sonrió nuevamente y corrió de nuevo, dejando ver en el trayecto, un círculo blanco impreso en la espalda de su blusa fucsia.

El símbolo del clan Haruno. O más bien dicho de la familia Haruno, a diferencia de cualquier otro clan, ellos no eran shinobis, se dedicaban al comercio y la venta de armas ninjas.

—Hm…siento la tardanza —saltó en su sitio al oír la voz de Fugaku a su lado.

Sonriendo nerviosamente, terminó de sacudir la tierra de su ropa. Fugaku miró su acción con curiosidad, pero no pregunto nada y haciéndole un leve gesto, comenzaron la marcha hacia los terrenos Uchiha. Ella esperaba fervientemente que cuando se encontraran con los otros Uchiha pudieran tener un poco mas de conversación. No es que no le agradara la presencia de Fugaku, de hecho le gustaba mucho a pesar del silencio que siempre les acompañaba, pero ese era precisamente el problema, el silencio. Aun no tenía idea de cómo acabar con eso, quería ser más sociable con Fugaku, arrancarle más palabras que de costumbre, verle sonreír.

Pero su timidez se lo impedía. Tal vez podría hablar con Uruchi y con la señora Uchiha, después de todo, ambas estaban con dos Uchiha, y la madre de Fugaku y Teyaki debía tener más experiencia. Esperaba que entender a un Uchiha no tuviera como requisito ser una, porque saldría perdiendo ante la falta pureza en su sangre.

Fugaku caminaba en silencio, como siempre, de vez en cuando dando miradas furtivas a Mikoto y observando su expresión con atención. Parecía contrariada por algo, y por mucho que le quisiera preguntar no lo haría. Se conocía perfectamente. Resoplando internamente, por su orgullo, hizo un ligero gesto de irritación. Como deseaba ser un poco más expresivo, no al punto de Teyaki, ya que su hermano exageraba y era extremista, tanto que hartaba. Pero le hubiera gusto poder romper el silencio con algo, normalmente le gustaba el silencio, pero con Mikoto sentía la imperiosa necesidad de decir algo, de escucharla hablar, de ver sus gestos emocionados mientras hablaba o decía algo que le gustaba.

Tsk. Pero nunca lograba decir ni una palabra.

Es más, para traerla, Minato tuvo que ser el que escribió la carta, aunque no fue petición suya. Si su "amigo" le tuvo que empujar para que aquella nota cayera en la mesa de la pelinegra, nota que él no había escrito. Jamás escribiría tanto y menos comenzaría con un "querida Mikoto".

En ese momento hubiera querido matarlo, pero Mikoto, Hizashi, Hana y Uzumaki habían estado mirando.

Tsk.

—Entremos —dijo cuando estuvieron a la entrada de los terrenos Uchiha.

Mikoto asintió ante sus palabras, sin dejar de contemplar los terrenos Uchiha, como la primera vez que entró allí. Estaban en medio de la aldea, junto a la mayoría de los terrenos de los demás clanes, como los Hyuga, los Yamanaka, los Akimichi, los Aburame o los Nara, aunque obviamente los dos primeros tenían más extensión y poderío. En cuanto entraron les recibió el bullicio más suave de los Uchiha, las mujeres hacían las compras del día mientras charlaban y reían.

Los niños iban de un lado para otro, jugando.

Realmente todo era muy bonito. Todas allí vivían en relativa paz, además de que al ser familia eran muy parecidos, con el cabello negro o castaño, la piel pálida, y la ropa con el símbolo del abanico.

— ¿Estará Uruchi allí? —interrogó Mikoto ansiosa, llegando ya a la mansión principal, la del jefe del clan.

Fugaku se encogió de hombros con desinterés.

—Lo más seguro es que si. Últimamente se la pasa en casa casi todo el día.

—Bueno, Teyaki es su novio, es lógico —dijo emocionada.

—Uhm…si.

—He escuchado que van a comprometerse —tanteó.

—Sí, lo harán —contestó Fugaku con tono monocorde.

— ¡Qué lindo! —dijo Mikoto con los ojos brillosos.

Teyaki y Uruchi formaban una pareja lindísima, se notaba lo mucho que se querían y lo bien que se compenetraban. Teyaki era gracioso, amable y divertido. Uruchi era encantadora, dulce y comprensiva. Seguro los señores Uchiha estarían encantados ante la elección de su primogénito.

— ¡Llegaste, Mikoto! —apenas tuvo tiempo de parpadear y poner un pie sobre los pequeños escalones de la casa, cuando Teyaki había salido riendo y de un salto, sin prevenirla la había alzado en brazos dando vueltas con ella.

Rió tontamente mientras le pedía que le bajara. La verdad comenzaba a marearse.

—Teyaki, basta —Uruchi había salido con un delantal blanco atado sobre su falda, con las manos en las caderas y el ceño fruncido —. Suéltala, se está mareando.

Ante la orden de su novia, el Uchiha no tuvo más opción que suspirar y bajarla por las buenas.

En cuanto tuvo los pies sobre la tierra de nuevo, Mikoto sonrió a Uruchi. La adolescente le devolvió la sonrisa maternalmente. Uruchi era realmente hermosa, como toda Uchiha, tenía la piel blanca y pálida, los ojos negros cálidos y el cabello de un castaño oscuro lacio que caía hasta sus hombros. Una vez que dejó de regañar a su novio le sonrió. Realmente Mikoto esperaba algún día ser como ella y la señora Uchiha.

Las dos eran sus ejemplos a seguir.

Se veían tan maternales y lindas.

—Mikoto, la madre de Teyaki y yo estamos haciendo un pastel ¿Nos ayudas? —pidió.

—Claro —dijo instantáneamente.

—Eres una dulzura —le dijo amablemente —. Vamos.

Las dos mujeres pasaron, hablando entre ellas, e ignorando a los dos hermanos. Teyaki pasó los brazos tras su nuca, irritado, había querido fastidiar a Mikoto un rato mas. Fugaku rodó los ojos y bufó bajamente, como siempre que estaban juntas ellas dos, le habían ignorado. Decidiendo que entrenaría un poco, pasó a la casa.

— ¿Cómo te fue hermanito? —preguntó Teyaki aburrido, siguiéndole.

—Dudo que te importe —contestó Fugaku sin mirarlo.

—Claro que me importa.

—No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces, Teyaki —dijo el niño con aburrimiento —. Lo único que quieres es molestarme.

El Uchiha mayor rió nerviosamente, al saberse descubierto.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Eres predecible —contestó el niño burlonamente.

— ¿Qué? —se quejó el mayor —. ¡No es verdad!

—Piensa lo que quieras.

Fugaku pasó a su cuarto, cerrando las puertas corredizas en la cara de su hermano. Teyaki quedó allí, exaltado y chillando que él no era predecible. No se movería de allí, hasta hacerle tragar esas palabras a su pequeño hermanito.

En la cocina, Uruchi alzó la cabeza al escuchar los gritos de su prometido. Rodó los ojos, sabiendo lo normal que era eso.

— ¿Así está bien, Uruchi? —preguntó Mikoto cerniendo la harina.

La Uchiha prestó atención a la niña, asintiendo quedamente. Realmente Mikoto tenía buena mano para la cocina, cosa que no era extraña, dada la familia de la que provenía.

Sonriendo para sí misma, Mikoto siguió ayudando, satisfecha consigo misma ante los halagos de Uruchi y la señora Uchiha, diciendo que algún día sería una excelente esposa y madre. Esperaba que cuando el momento llegara, probara digna de serlo. Hasta entonces seguiría en pie con sus sueños de ser una gran Kunoichi.

Terminaron de preparar el pastel pronto, y se sentaron a conversar. Mikoto se sentía como en casa, a pesar de que no fuera la suya, allí siempre encontraba paz y tranquilidad. Nadie le obligaba a ser perfecta, podía ser ella misma.

Contrario a lo que se veían, los Uchiha se permitían ser personas comunes y corrientes en su propio entorno, allí no era necesario practicar hasta la saciedad, ni mostrar esa perfecta máscara de inexpresividad. Allí todos sonreían y eran ellos mismos. Mostrando el lado que solo su familia podía ver.

Ella, como pocas personas, podía conocer ese otro lado de la faceta Uchiha, y le alegraba.

.

* * *

><p><em>Hola!<em>

_Sé que ha pasado bastante tiempo, bastante, pero espero no se hayan olvidado de este fic, lamento la demora, pero las razones por la que paré el fic ya estan desapareciendo. Espero les guste._

_Gracias por todos sus comentarios. Ah, JayLopez, muchas gracias por tu consejo, fue de mucha ayuda._

_Besos_

_Bella Scullw._


End file.
